Christy's Necklace
by CahduhCahduh
Summary: Christy is a normal senior, but after recieving a necklace from her grandmother, she finds herself in Smallville, where everything and everyone seems real, and she finds herself to look exactly like Lana!
1. Default Chapter

Christy returned home from a long, long day of school and work. She thought her senior year was supposed to be easy, but it was dragging on at an unbearable pace, and to make it worse, making coffee for 4 hours straight with picky customers who acted as if fat-free whipped cream would actually help their already calorie packed coffee.

Christine was a pretty girl, but didn't have a boyfriend. She had a small face, oval shaped. She had dark brown eyes, close to black with long thin eyebrows that curved above her eyes perfectly. Her hair was long and light brown; she always wore it up in a ponytail. She hung out in a small group of friends, a few guys and a few girls. They were all close, which Christy loved.

She placed her keys in a small plastic bowl and hung up her coat. She walked into the kitchen and saw her little sister, her eyes glued to the TV. Christy reached into the refrigerator and pulled out an apple, biting into it. She propped down next to her sister, a freshman who went the same school as Christy.

"What are you watching?" Christy asked, with a mouth full of apple.

"Smallville" She replied in a tone hinting to Christy to shut up.

Christy watched the show in silence, confused over what was going on. It finally went to commercial and her sister reached next to her and tossed a small brown box to Christy. "Early birthday present, from grandma."

She shook the box, hearing a tiny noise. She shrugged and opened the box, after a few minutes of fiddling with the tape. All that lay in the small box was a small necklace. She lifted it out by the chain and a small rock-shaped pendant hung on the old silver chain. She looked closely at the rock and realized it was in the shape of a heart. She rubbed at the old crust on the metal and looked at it closely. She shrugged and placed it on. It wasn't the most gorgeous thing in the world, but she loved her grandmother, and wore it to respect that. Christy and her sister turned their heads when they heard a door slam.

"CHRISTINE!" The loud voice boomed.

"They must've gotten my report card..." Christy said and got up, knowing she had to face her parents. As she got up she screamed in her head, _I have to get out of here! _At that moment, she felt warmth on her chest and everything disappeared to darkness.


	2. Christy's arrival in smallville

Clark Kent walked outside, and yawned. He spotted Lana's car and paused, looking around for her. He placed his backpack on the floor and walked over to her car. He looked inside the window but she wasn't there, so he walked around to the driver's side and saw Lana lying on the ground, passed out. He immediately picked her up. "Lana??? Lana???" He shook her gently but she didn't falter. He super-sped into his house and placed her down on the couch.

"Clark...why are you not at school already?" Martha Kent asked, as she stepped into the living room. She saw him on his knees, against the couch, trying to wake Lana up. "Clark! What happened???"

"I found her like this; I don't know what happened...." He stopped when Lana shifted on the couch and sat up groggily, and groaned, gripping her head.

Christy immediately noticed a change... the room was bright, it was daylight! And then she noticed the room, it was homey, old and had a warming smell. Her eyes got used to the light and she looked down, she couldn't believe her eyes. Tom Welling, that guy who plays Superman on that show her sister was watching was staring at her. "Where am I?" She sputtered out, in total and utter confusion.

"Lana? What happened?" He spoke, his eyes wide with worry.

"Lana? I'm not Lana..." She replied, still shocked to see a famous star on his knees in front of her.

"Oh no..." Christy looked up to the woman who spoke... it was the mom from Smallville! _What is going on?!?! It's a TV show... but why am I really here?_

"Lana, let's get you to the hospital..." Clark started, and began to pick her up with amazing ease.

"Whoa! Whoa! I am not going anywhere!" She struggled to get out his arms and finally dropped her back down on the couch.

"Lana, we need to get you help."

"I am not Lana! Okay? Leave me alone, if this is some joke, I mean honestly, Superman, real?" Christy was getting delirious; she was confused and angry about all this.

"Superman?" Clark asked, confused. He was worried about Lana; he wondered what must've happened to her.


	3. Christy As Lana

"Yeah, Superman, you know the whole red cape blue spandex get-up." Christy replied, uncomfortable with the shocked looks of Clark Kent and Martha Kent.

"Lana... what are you talking about?" Clark asked Lana, never feeling so scared in his life.

"Are...you for real? You mean... there is a Smallville in Kansas? You mean there is a real Clark Kent....that can't be! You are Tom Welling, one of the most hottest guys in all the magazines... Even if there was a real Superman, there is no way he would look identical to Tom Welling... I mean... come on..." Christy mumbled to herself incoherently. "And why do you call me Lana?" She turned her attention back to the confused Clark Kent. She answered her own question and ran to a mirror sitting on the mantle; she could not believe her eyes.

She looked exactly like Lana Lang from the show! _How was that possible? How was any of this possible? It's like I am in the show, and everything is real... how am I supposed to get home? I can't stay in this body; I can't be "Lana Lang!" _

Clark watched Lana, she was freaking out. _Did she lose her memory? Did this have something to do with the witch that possessed her body last week and almost killed him? Was the witch getting back at me? And... who is Tom Welling?_ His eyebrows burrowed in confusion and frustration.

"Lana... are you okay? We should get you to the hospital..." He began again she jumped and turned around, facing him.

"Uh... _Clark_, you have to help me... I am not Lana. I am Christy from the real world, not that this isn't it's just that..." She said, as she felt her face flush and all the excitement caused her to pass out, and she fell towards the floor.

Clark watched her black out and he caught her. "Mom, I am taking her to the hospital." He said, and then sped from the house, super-speeding to the hospital. All Martha did was nod; she was shocked over everything that just took place in the house.


	4. Lana in the hospital

Christy woke up a second time groggily, but immediately felt something wrong. As her eyes adjusted they widened in surprise, she was at the hospital! She screamed and tore the IV's from her arms.

She suddenly realized Tom...well; _Clark _had taken her here, after she blacked out. She looked exactly like Lana Lang, and ranting on about Superman... he must have thought she lost her mind! She realized to get home; first of all she would have to get out of the hospital, so she must act her part, the Lana Lang. Christy wished she had watched the show more often.

The nurse came running in and saw Lana Lang had pulled out all the IVs. Clark had taken her in, saying that he found her passed out, and when she woke up she spoke crazily.

Jason came in running after the nurse. He got a call from Clark. Lana left just fine that morning, and went to the Kent's farm to drop something off. He ran over to her and grabbed her hand. "Are you okay Lana?"

Christy watched as he took her hand. She saw this person on the TV when she watched with her sister, and recognized him immediately. He played Alec on Dark Angel, a show Christy was fond of. She could not help but smile; it wasn't everyday something like this happened.

"Alec..." Christy said.

Jason looked up at her confused.

"Err, uh, um..." She thought for a moment for the character's name. "Jason! Jason! You have to get me out of here, I am perfectly fine, the sun got to me, please." Christy pleaded. Jason nodded then stood up to talk to the nurse.

Christy sighed with relief and rested her head back down on the pillow, her mind racing with everything that has happened to her. She looked out the room's window and saw Clark, watching her. She said quietly to him, "Clark, I need your help, I know you can hear me, I know all about you." His beautiful eyes widened then a person walked in front of him, but as soon as the person walked past, he was already gone. Christy could not believe it, he really could move as fast as a speeding bullet.

"Lana, you just need to sign some things, and then we can go." Jason said and she averted her attention back to the hot guy who she was evidently dating. _Sweet _ran through her mind as she smiled and got off the uncomfortable hospital bed.

(I hope you guys are liking this... and um... as I forgot to say the past few chapters, I dont own anything but Christy, shes mine. Review if ya want, I always look foreward to them!)


	5. Christy meets Chloe

"Lana, what happened? I know something happened, you have been acting strangely since I got to the hospital, what happened on your way to the Kent's?"

"Long story, but I will be fine..." Christy replied, tired of being called Lana. "Just give me a few days; hopefully everything will go back to normal." She sighed and leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes.

"Smallville sure is a messed up place." Jason said, angered about the whole ordeal.

"Tell me about it." Christy replied.

Christy walked into the Talon and looked around. She realized it was Lana's coffee shop and groaned. _Even when I am sent into another world, I can't avoid a damn coffee shop._

"Lana! Lana!" Chloe called out to her and waved. Her and Lois Lane where sitting at a table, with a textbook on their lap.

Chloe ran up to her and eagerly asked, "What happened? Clark told me you were at the hospital, you were being delirious? Tell me all about it, nothing exciting has happened since my birthday party, which I didn't even get to celebrate..."

"Nothing, I was knocked out, to much sun, nothing weird. Um, have you seen Clark? I need his help with something, it is rather important."

"He is back at the farm. What do you need help with?" Chloe smiled.

"I need help getting to the farm, all this... I um... can't drive." Lana smiled as Chloe dug out her keys. Christy probably could drive, but she knew she would get lost. She had no clue where anything was in this little, but confusing town.


	6. Clark hears the truth

"Thanks Chloe," Christy said as she shut the passenger door. "Oh," Christy added, "You can go; I rather speak with Clark alone... its important matters." Chloe smiled and nodded, not hiding her surprise of being told to leave well.

Christy looked at the farm and then the house, it looked identical to the show, and of course this was the show, but real life. It all seemed so real, Christy almost thought it was real, but then her mind would remind her.

She climbed up into the barn and saw Clark sitting at the desk, just staring off into space. "Don't mean to interrupt you," He looked up at her and stood up suddenly.

"I didn't mean to scare you at the hospital earlier, I was a little mad at you, but I just wanted to get your attention. I need your help. I am not a threat, or enemy or anything. I am here by total mistake. I don't know how I got here, but I have a life to get back too, and yeah."

Christy shifted uncomfortably in the awkward silence and stare she was getting from this dreamy Superman.

"Who are you?" He asked after a minute or two of silence.

"I am Christy...last minute I was about to get yelled at by my parents, and poof, I am here in Lana's body." Christy made sure to leave out the whole watching Smallville bit; she didn't want to end back up in the hospital.

"So why do you need my help?" Clark said cautiously, not knowing if he even believed what she was talking about.

"Well, you are Superman, and I figure you have to have something... your from an alien planet, surely you have something up your sleeve, or know why I am here." Clark jumped when she mentioned the alien planet as she realized she should be going at a slower pace... he was not used to people knowing about him, and being in Lana's body didn't help much.

"Listen, Clark, I know all about you, this should be proof that I am not Lana. I know about all those powers- the heat vision, x-ray vision, super strength, super speed, soon enough you will be able to fly... and yeah. Oh right! And Kryptonite is your weakness, the green ones, red changes your personality, and black does some mysterious whatever."

"How-how did you find out about all this?" Clark stuttered, in utter disbelief.

Christy started to say something, but then Clark heard his name called.

"One sec." Clark said as he super-sped out of the barn.


	7. Clark's feelings

Jonathon Kent called to his son. The tractor broke down for the umpteenth time and he needed Clark to lift the tractor up. Clark was next to his dad in just a second, his face a little pale and his face solemn, and almost scared. Clark lifted the tractor above his head with both hands.

Christy looked down at the handsome Clark, and sighed. "I want him to like me... well, more then like..." she whispered to herself and felt warmth on her chest she only felt one other time. She looked down at the necklace and felt it, she could've sworn it was the necklace, but when she felt the necklace, it was the same cold piece of metal it was before. She suddenly realized she still wore her necklace! The necklace stayed with her!

Clark knew the Christy girl was watching her from the barn, so Clark showed off a little by holding it up by one hand. For some reason, he was attracted to her suddenly.

Jonathon looked at his son strangely. His eyebrows went up in confusion as it looked like Clark was showing off.

Christy walked out of the barn and walked down to Clark and her father. She whistled, impressed by his strength and Clark smiled and was glad to have his abilities. Jonathon just looked shocked.

"Clark..." Jonathon started, angry that Clark would flaunt his powers after all the lectures he has received about them. And here Clark was, foolishly using his powers right in front of Lana. For some reason, she didn't seem surprised, and Clark looked pretty happy.

Clark put the tractor down and walked back to the barn, with Lana walking right next to him. Jonathon's mouth stood agape as he shouted, "Martha!!!" and stormed into the house.

Clark watched Christy, liking her more and more. She smiled and blushed when she noticed his stare then sat down next to him. "So you have any clue how to get me home Superman?"

He didn't understand why she kept referring to him as Superman, but he didn't mind, in fact, he rather liked that name. "Do you... um, really have to leave?" Clark asked, not wanting Christy to leave. He did miss Lana, but he definitely had feelings for Christy now.

"I can't stay here, I mean, I don't belong here..." She caught sight of those gorgeous eyes and took a deep breath. He was making it hard.

"Your right... you can't stay here. You know my secret, it could endanger you, and I don't want you getting hurt..." Clark sighed; his abilities limited him to everything, and everyone.

"And because I am in Lana's body..." Christy added,

"Oh my god! Your right! I totally forgot about Lana!" Clark rubbed his head; he couldn't believe he forgot about her. Christy could not stay, she inhabited Lana's body!

"I want to be here in my own body..." Christy said truthfully, and then the warm feeling happened again as it suddenly clicked.

"Clark! It's my necklace!" Then Christy left Lana's body as Lana feel to the ground. Clark caught her and shook her, not knowing who to expect when it awoke. Christy suddenly reappeared in the barn, except in her own body. She blacked out and Clark looked at the two girls, unsure of what to do.


	8. Lana and Christy awake

Lana groaned and sat up. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Clark knelt down next to her, "Clark what happened? I came to drop off something to your mom... and... It's almost sundown! Clark... What happened???" Lana was scared; she felt something she had never before, like a sensation going through her body, almost like kicking her out. That's all she remembered.

Clark helped her get up and brushed her off, luckily, at that moment; Jason pulled up in his car and ran up to Lana.

"Lana! Where have you been? You keep disappearing! What the hell is going on today?" Jason was furious, Lana looked confused, and Clark bit his lip. Clark then remembered Christy and ran over to her, picking her up. She was naked, so he grabbed a near-by red blanket and wrapped it around her body, blushing all the while. He looked at her and still felt something for her. The emotion didn't leave. He didn't even know how he got the feelings; they seem to have come from thin air.

Christy's eyes opened, and slowly adjusted to the dimming light of the sun. She ached all over, and was very tired. She placed her hand to her chest and felt the necklace... it brought her here in her own body. She had to find out what metal it was made of, and how it had such magical abilities. She looked up and realized Clark was holding her in his arms. _He has such a hot face... _

"Superman." She said smiling.

"Who is that Clark?" Lana saw Clark pick up a girl who had been passed out on the ground. She seemed oddly familiar, yet she had never seen her in her life.

He set her down and the towel began to fall from her body. She quickly realized she was naked and scooped the blanket back up, and rewrapped it around her body. She and Clark were both blushing quite brightly, while Lana and Jason watched in confusion.

"Um, hi... I am Christy..." she stuttered, putting out her hand to Lana, who just looked at her.

"It's a long story... Jason, today when Lana was let out of the hospital... well, it wasn't her."

"I thought as much," Jason said, who now had his arms Lana, who was still watching Christy."

"Clark... you have some explaining to do, but I am too tired to deal with it. Jason... can we go?" Lana said, looking up at him. Jason nodded and they both walked to his car.

Christy turned to Clark and he turned to look back at her. "So, um, can I have some clothes?"

(Hey guys, hope you are liking. I hope to do some more chapters tonight, and I want to somehow incorporate red kryptonite. That stuff is sweet p.s. Christy is my character, nothing else I own)


	9. Martha and Jonathon

Martha Kent handed a cup of coffee to Christy and she sipped it quietly. As Martha and Jonathon waited for answers as to why a girl was in nothing but a dirty towel. Jonathon was also very curious as to why he flaunted his powers to Lana.

"Well? Care to explain any of this???" Jonathon finally asked after silence. Christy closed her eyes for a moment, she still ached and she was extremely tired.

"Well, mom, dad, this is Christy. She appeared in Lana's body this morning. I don't know exactly where she came from, she says she is from earth, but she knows all about me and what I can do."

Jonathon and Martha stared in disbelief.

Christy started to doze off and accidentally slipped from the stool, Clark, immediately caught and laid her down on the couch in the living room. He tried to avoid looking at Christy's bare skin, he tried to get some clothes, but as soon as he entered the house, his mom and dad were right there, waiting for answers.

"Clark..." Jonathon called and Clark rolled his eyes. He would know get another lecture from his dad. 'It might be a trick from Jor-el, we don't know where she is from, how can she know all about you, blah blah blah"

"Dad... I trust her. She was just as scared as I was. She is human, and she knows my future. She knows what is to become of me."

"You think she came from the future?" Martha asked

"No, I don't think so." Clark replied. They all sat in silence looking at the girl, dead asleep on the couch.

"It's like a female version of Clark" Martha said, in the morning, seeing Christy still asleep on the couch.

"I am still suspicious of this girl; Clark is watching her so closely." Jonathon replied.

"She knows his secret, and he didn't have to tell her. And he holds her secret about where she came from. It's about time he finds someone where he is not leaving his life out."

"Talking about me?" Clark smiled as he stepped down the stairs.

"Yeah, what are we supposed to do with her today?" Martha asked as Clark opened the refrigerator and pulled out an apple.

"How about I go to school with Clark? I'm a senior." They all turned to Christy, who was sitting up on the couch, her in a tangled mess.

"This doesn't sound like a good idea..." Jonathon started.

"I'm not going to go into the halls and scream Clark is an alien." Christy interrupted.

"Yeah dad, everything will be fine." Clark said, biting into the apple. "School starts in half an hour." He smiled at Christy.

"I am sure the world will love my towel outfit, and bird's nest hair-do." Christy replied.

"Let me go see if we have anything for you to wear." Clark said as he went back up the stairs, and Christy followed him up the creaky staircase.

"Clark is being so care-free; it is almost as if she is a human red kryptonite." Jonathon grunted as he watched then go upstairs.

"I agree he is being a little tipsy, but of course something like this had never happened before." Martha replied to Jonathon, who rubbed his head in frustration.


	10. Lana watches

"Okay, I think I look good enough." Christy said after a quick shower. She wore one of Clark's shirts but she didn't care much. Clark laughed at her slightly-baggy appearance and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So when does school start?" Christy asked, looking one final time in the mirror.

"Um..."Clark checked his watch, "5 minutes."

Christy turned and flashed a daring smile. "And how long does it take you to get there if you use super speed?"

"A minute or so..." Clark replied, curious as to why she was asking.

Christy jumped into his arms and laughed. He looked slightly surprised but then joined in the laughter. "I have never done this with anyone conscious..." Clark said, thinking about the numerous times he had carried Lana or Chloe while they were passed out.

"So it's a learning experience!" Christy said. And he held her tightly and ran... arriving at the school, as he promised, in a minute. He placed her down in the courtyard and she wobbled around for moment. He helped her balance and then she shivered. "It's cold when you run... all that wind... brr..." He placed his letter jacket around her as she slid her arms in and nodded a thank you.

"And who is this?" Chloe asked, as she saw a girl walking up with Clark, her hair a little messy and wearing Clark's jacket. Christy opened her mouth to speak but Clark stepped in front of her and replied.

"This is Christy; she's new, staying with us at the farm..." He said nervously, suddenly realized why his dad was so worried.

"Thanks... _Christy_" Chloe said to Clark in a mock tone. "Hi, I am Chloe," She pulled out her hand and Christy shook it, looking up at Clark curiously. The bell rang as Chloe said bye and walked to her class. Christy turned to Clark.

"What happened back there? You whiz me to school, but once we are around other people, you tense up. You were so open with me, what happened?"

"I am sorry Christy... it's just people here are curious. Everyone knows I keep secrets and I am very careful around everyone, with you, I could open up. I can never open up with anyone, even my best friend."

Christy sighed and nodded. "You are right, I was being stupid, I didn't realize here, everything is different. But next time, to make anything less obvious, let me talk, okay?"

Clark nodded and they both stood closely. Their heads leaned towards each other and they embraced in a long kiss. When it was over, Clark looked at Christy. "You know my deepest secret, and now I can share the world with you."

Suddenly, they heard a book slam against the ground as their heads whipped to see the source of the noise. Lana stood right there, her mouth agape in surprise and shock. "You can tell a girl you find naked in your barn the secret you share with everyone, yet you can't tell me? I am your closest friend Clark, yet you push me away as you do everyone else." She stormed down the hall and Clark looked pleadingly at Christy then ran off to follow Lana.


	11. The perfect choice

Christy thought quickly as she watched Lana sob and push Clark away as he tried to explain. "I want Lana to forget everything she just saw." Christy said quietly, and smiled as she felt the warmth. The necklace followed her everywhere, and equipped her with such power... She watched as Lana stopped, and wiped her eyes.

"Why am I crying?" she turned back and saw Christy, "What was I doing... Clark?" she asked him. Clark looked back to Christy who smiled and hinted towards the necklace.

"Lana, I think you need more rest, I guess what happened yesterday tired you out more then you thought." Clark said to Lana. He then said bye and ran back down the hall to Christy.

"Thank you Christy. Man that is some necklace." Clark said

"Tell me about it." Christy replied as she fingered it then she paused. Clark turned and faced her.

"What is it Christy?"

"Well, have you ever wondered what would happen if you told those close to you about your secret?" Christy asked, her mind filled with possibilities.

"Every day of my life." Clark replied, "Why?"

"Because, for one day you can, and then I will erase all their memories with the power of the necklace, or if they take it fine, or even glad for telling them, you can let them remember!"

"You would do that for me Christy???" Clark asked, the opportunity of a life-time arising.

Christy nodded. "We can do it even today."

"No we shouldn't... I don't want to burden them with such responsibility. You act as if they are no big deal, but here it would be everything. People get hurt everyday..."

"Clark stop worrying, you are their best friends, they will be fine. And if anything goes wrong, I am here, I mean I could take you to where I am from..."

Clark thought for a moment and nodded. His dad would kill him if he knew about this choice. But he would be killing himself if he didn't. "Okay, Christy, let's tell them."


	12. Clark tells Lex

"And who is this Clark?" Lex asked, curious as to why Clark and a girl he had never met before were at his mansion during school hours.

"Lex, this is Christy..." Clark, nervous about what he was about to tell his best friend.

Christy shook his hand and watched him, not sure as to tell Clark what Superman and Lex Luthor are to become... Enemies. She stood next to Clark and whispered in his ear quietly. "I don't think you should tell him... Clark, I know how everything is supposed to end."

"You talked me into this, I am not going to chicken out." Clark replied, ready to let the secret come out.

"Lex," Clark started, "I am going to tell you the secret I have kept since I was first adopted. You know that day we met, and I saved you from the car?"

"Yes Clark?" Lex asked, placing his wine glass down and waiting anxiously to hear what had really happened.

"You hit me. I was knocked into the water, and I ripped open the car and pulled you out. You know those caves? Well, I have talked to my real father numerous times in there. I am from an alien planet, when it blew up, I was sent here to live. I was the cause of the meteor showers, the kryptonite, everything."

They all stood in complete silence, Lex rubbing his bald head thinking about how Clark was the cause. He could not believe it. "Why did you hide it Clark?"

"Why do you think I hid it? So I could be experimented on? Needles can't even pierce me! Pete knew, but because of that he was almost killed nearly every day!" Clark cried out, relieved to get it out.

"Clark, I am glad you told me. So all those times, when something went wrong, it was you who always saved the day. Like back when Lana was possessed by the witches, it was you who rescued them. Everything unexplainable is suddenly becoming clear." Clark listened to Lex speak, his expressionless face. He felt a little uneasy.

"Does that mean you two will stay friends? And you two won't end up being enemies?" Christy piped up, caught up in the drama.

"What do you mean? What do you know?" Lex asked Christy, his eyes boring into her, wanting answers.

"I know the future of you two... and Lois" Christy finally admitted

"Lois? What does she have to do with anything?" Clark turned and faced Christy. She had yet to say anything of what he would become, except some bits about Superman, but Clark was unsure as to what she meant.

"Well, Clark Kent becomes Superman... and then you two become enemies, and somebody dies, not sure, wasn't a big fan of the movies..." Clark and Lex listened, and got confused when she spoke of the movies, "Oh! And then Lois becomes the love of your life, and then she dies and Superman flies so fast around the world, he reverses time. Yeah, that movie is sweet, RIP Christopher Reeve!"

Christy smiled and looked at the two guys. They looked at her in utter confusion and frustration. "Never mind... I want you to forget everything I said just then." She sighed and felt the warmth from the necklace. Their looks of horror disappeared and they turned back to each other, to continue their conversation.

While they discussed things, Christy looked around Lex's office a little bit. She pulled out a book, and her eyebrow arched as a piece of red rock sat in the secret-compartment book. "That's interesting," she whispered to herself as she slid the rock into her bag. She then walked back over to Clark and Lex; Clark looked more relaxed and happy. Lex seemed less freaked out then he had before.

Clark shuddered for a moment as Christy came over next to him. He shrugged it off and began to show Lex some of his abilities. He slammed a pen into his arm, the pen just shattered into many pieces. He used his X-ray to melt a sculpture that sat on Lex's desk, and then super-sped behind Lex. Lex jumped and turned around. He was in awe.

"I can't believe it Clark, this is amazing! I mean so many things explained... does my dad know about this? He mustn't find out. Ever."

A confident smirk crossed Clark's face. "Actually, I can tell whoever I want; I can do whatever I want." With that he grabbed Christy, who yelped a little then he super-sped out of the mansion.


	13. Christy's dark thoughts

"Clark, are you feeling ohhhKAY?!?!" Christy squeaked after he stopped and put her down somewhere in a corn field. He was kissing her and his hand had started to slide up her leg.

"Feeling fine Christy, never been better." And he leaned back down to kiss her again.

"Clark..." Christy mumbled then melted at his kiss, and kissed him back. Christy slid her backpack off and set it down next to them. Clark slid his hand up her leg again. She shivered under his touch and he laughed. "You're being very assertive Clark..."

"I know," He replied, his voice more, well, Christy just found his voice sexy. "I bet you have been wanting this Christy, I cant tell."

"I....definitely...like...this....side....of...you" She said, each time she was aloud to get a breath of air.

"I can show you some other things you might like." Clark smirked and Christy could not help but giggle.

Christy sat up and gasped for air. Clark sat up and smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "Tired?" Clark asked,

"Yeah... just a little. You can be rough too,"

Clark laughed and slid on his shirt, and tossed Christy the shirt she wore that day.

"What is up with you? Ever since Lex's you've been acting so... odd." Christy asked, sliding on the baggy shirt and grabbing her backpack. She opened it and saw the red kryptonite was glowing. It suddenly clicked what it was and why lark was acting strangely.

Christy thought for a moment, she didn't know what would happen. She realized just then that she was changing the course of everything. Lex knew about Clark, and Christy being there was ruining the whole future of Lana and Clark or Lois and Clark_. I know none of this is real, but why am I caring so much about it? Why do I have feelings for him? This necklace was a birthday present, I must have my fun, then leave, this is their world not mine. I might as well have fun before returning everything to the way it was... and I will be leaving. Back home._

"I want Lex to forget everything he just learned about Clark. I want Clark to forget telling him. I also want everyone in the town, except me, to forget what red kryptonite is." She felt the warmth and her heart sank. _I might as well enjoy this Clark, because I will have to leave sooner or later._

"Clark, I found something for you" Christy said, pulling out the red kryptonite. She placed it in his shirt pocket and he shuddered again. She felt horrible, but she knew everything would be reversed, when she left. _When I leave._


	14. The Talon

"Thanks Christy... I feel weird." Clark said, his eyebrows burrowing, in a moment of confusion as a new sensation shocked his body. "Actually," he corrected himself, "I seem to feel better than I have in a long time." He smirked and pulled Christy's over to him. He slid his hand up her shirt and kissed her. She seemed extremely tense.

"What's wrong with you?" Clark asked,

"Nothing" Christy mumbled, instantly sorry for giving him red kryptonite.

"Then lighten up." He said. "Hey, let's go somewhere else. Making out in a field lost its appeal." Before Christy could protest, he picked her up and super-sped to the Talon.

Christy wobbled around. "This is the third time... to think I would be used to it." They both walked into the Talon and sat down at a couch. Clark sat Christy on his lap. "Clark! Where were you today?" Chloe asked, walking over with a coffee. She sat down on the couch across from them and looked at Christy and his appearance curiously.

"We cut class, and made out in a corn field." Clark shrugged. Chloe's mouth dropped in total surprise while Christy blushed horribly.

"Wow, is this Clark Kent for real?" Lois asked, as she leaned against the couch Chloe sat on.

"I dunno, do you like it?" Clark replied, smiling. Lois raised her eyebrows and laughed. Clark squeezed Christy's side lightly and she touched his hand.

"But why would you pull something like that Clark?" Chloe asked, not believing this was the very Clark she knew.

"Because. I can do anything and everything I want. There is no one who can stop me." Clark smirked and Christy's mouth dropped. Under the red kryptonite, he revealed his secret! _I have a lot of things to fix when I leave... I am so bad..._

"Oh yeah? I call your bluff Smallville." Lois said, Clark just grinned and sat Christy down next to him on the couch. The next second he was behind Lois. He tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped up. She screamed and her drink went flying. Clark caught it and handed it back to her. "th-th-th-thanks... S-Smallville" she sputtered.

"What is going on?" Lana demanded as she saw the scene that lay before her. Clark was towering over Lois, who was shaking uncontrollably. The coffee in Chloe's hand slid from her grip and crashed to the floor, shattering. "Chloe!" Lana yelled. They all looked over at her.

"Don't worry Lana, I would be pretty shocked if I found out something like that." A voice whispered in Lana's ear. She turned around and Clark stood right there. Lana shrieked and Clark just smiled. "I wouldn't call this a bluff." Clark said, looking to Lois.

"Clark." Christy said standing up. She walked over to him and slid her hands up his chest. He smiled and enjoyed the scene. She then put her hand into his pocked and pulled out a red rock that looked oddly familiar to Clark. She threw it across the room. Clark's mind went fuzzy for a moment.

"What's going on? Where am I? Christy, what's going on?" Clark asked, noticing the stares of everyone in the Talon. Christy gave him a long kiss and then whispered I his ear. "I want to return home, and everything to go back to how it was before I came. No one will remember me." She whispered and Clark felt her start to disappear from his arms.

"Christy!" Clark shouted as she fully disappeared, and his memory of her disappeared as well. "No... don't go..." Clark whispered, pleading for someone. He couldn't remember who, his mind was foggy, but something was horribly wrong.


	15. She returns

"You have an F in Spanish!!! You told me you aced that final!" Christy's father yelled at her, lifting up the report card. Christy looked around. Her sister was on the couch still watching Smallville. Christy broke down and cried.

She went through her days, not caring about anything anymore. One day after what seemed to be an endless night of serving coffee. She made a decision. She packed a suitcase full of clothes and belongings. She said to herself quietly, "I want to return to Smallville in my own body with my stuff. I want to be new in Smallville, and I want Martha and Jonathon Kent to think they signed me up to stay with them." She took a deep breath and then felt herself disappear from her world.

The doorbell rang at the Kent farm and Clark went over and opened the door. "Hi, I am Christy, This is the Kent house right? I am supposed to stay here until the end of the year." She smiled.

Clark was astonished. After all the lectures about hiding his powers, and not making foolish decisions, his parents get an exchange student. _Why would they make a decision like that???_ Clark smiled and let her into the house. He picked up her suitcase and placed it on the couch. "MOM!" he shouted. He looked to Christy, who seemed oddly familiar, but then shrugged it off. "I am going to school, see you later." He opened the door and left.

"Oh, you must be Christy. I am terribly sorry if Clark was being rude. He is still upset over his friend, Lex. I for some reason, I don't think we told him about you. Well, let me show you to the room will you will stay."

"Thanks" Christy said, following Martha Kent up the stairs. "Whoa, I am very tired." Christy realized, after the whole trip. Martha nodded and closed the door. Christy looked at herself and said "I want to be like Clark, have all his abilities and powers. I want to be an unknown survivor of krypton." She felt her body change as she fell to the floor in pain. The pain released, and she fell asleep instantly on the floor.

(Hey, I know shorter than usualy, but I am going to add another. Please review, because if no one is reading it, than I dont know if I should continue or not!!!)


	16. JorEl Notices another

Clark knocked on the door to Christy's room. "Christy, are you awake? My mom said you were sleeping all day." Christy opened the door slightly and looked at Clark.

"Yeah, I am coming. One minute." Clark got confused as she looked oddly familiar, but also something else about her... he couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged off the feelings, still upset at his parents. When he asked them, they had no clue as to why they aloud Christy to stay with them. Now they would have to be careful in his own house to talk about his abilities.

"Hi..." Christy said to the family.

"I am going to the Talon..." Clark said and started to leave the house.

"Why don't you take Christy?" Martha asked, looking to Clark. He realized she wasn't asking, she was telling him. He nodded and turned to Christy. She smiled and followed him out the door. They sat in the car in uncomfortable silence.

"I don't mean to upset you at all..." Christy started,

"No, its not you, it's just that our family have certain secrets, and we don't let them get out. I didn't expect you to come. Not even a warning..."

"Don't worry; I know what it is like to keep secrets." Christy said, leaning back against the car.

"Not this extreme." Clark said quietly, not expecting Christy to hear it.

"Try me." She said, turning to look at him. He clenched up and concentrated on the road. He turned on the radio to avoid another awkward silence. Christy shifted uncomfortably, when she made herself from Krypton, her body changed and she felt so different. She locked the necklace away so she wouldn't be able to tempt herself. She also broke the key with her new super strength.

Christy practiced in the room alone, trying to get used to everything. She got used to the X-ray vision, but she could not do the heat vision at all. She figured out how to float in the air, which she rather enjoyed. She tried her super hearing, but everything was just fuzzy. She also liked the invulnerability. She stabbed a knife into her arm, but all it did was shatter.

A high pitched sound suddenly started as both Christy and Clark jumped suddenly. Christy covered her head and tried to annoy it, while Clark looked through the windows, trying to find the source.

Clark heard the sound. He looked to see if he could find what was calling him. But then he noticed Christy. She was covering her ears. _She can hear it too, but how?_ He pulled over and got of the truck. He took some deep breaths and tried waiting for the sound to stop. _Jor-El, leave me alone. Not now. Leave me alone. _Clark told himself, and told his biological father, if he was the source of the noise.

_Clark, there is another amongst you. I felt it. Someone else from Krypton is on earth. _

_LEAVE ME ALONE! _Clark shook off the voice and got back into the truck, slamming the door. He realized he indented it slightly, but he didn't care. Christy turned to him, shaking slightly. "What was that noise?"

"Nothing" Clark mumbled. His mind began to wander, and he thought about what his father said. _Is this another trick? Does he want me to become Kal-El again? How did Christy hear this? Could she be the other one? But that would be impossible. Jor-El wouldn't take me as that stupid. He wouldn't send a girl to stay with us, and then claim someone else is from Krypton. _

"Um, Clark... you have been driving on this road a while, you sure you are going the right way?" Christy asked.

Clark snapped out of it. "Shit!" He turned the car around and drove back; missing the road he was supposed to turn at by some miles.

The pulled into the parking lot and they both stepped into the Talon. Lana smiled and walked over to them. The sound started up again and Clark angrily excused himself and stepped outside. Christy sat down and rubbed her ears. Lana looked at them both strangely.

_Leave me alone! _Clark screamed in his mind. The sound stopped once more, and he stepped back into the Talon.

Christy felt someone was talking to her. It asked her who she was and she tried to ignore it, the sound got louder and louder until she fell onto the ground. The noise said it would return, and then it stopped suddenly.

"Are you two okay?" Lana asked, helping Christy up from the ground, and looking to Clark, who got back from outside.


	17. Flashback to the past Necklace's history

Flashback to Athens's Greece 1800

William Radcliff. , a tomb robber stood before the ruins of the Parthenon in Athens. He swiftly climbed into the ruins, and went to find a sculpture to steal. He came before a large statue of Athena, her eyes staring down at him as if she was alive. He climbed up the statue, and slowly cut her head off. He slid her large head into a knapsack and shimmied down her body.

He opened the bag up and sneaked a peak at head. He shivered as the eyes seemed to look right at him. He took off running to the exit. As he ran, he slipped and fell on the debris. The bag went flying and he saw the head come out of the bag and hit the floor, shattering into a million pieces. He winced and ran over to the bits. Among the debris, was a perfect silver sphere.

He held it, looking at the sphere. It wasn't a metal he had seen before. It was as big as a soccer ball. He picked up the bag and slid the sphere into it. As he exited the Parthenon, a man stood against the wall, as if waiting for him.

"What did you find there Will? I do hope whatever it is, it will help pay off your debt." William winced as a young gentleman walked towards him and held out his hand. William sighed and handed out the sphere. The man looked it over and then smiled. "It will do William." The man walked off with the sphere.

The gentleman was Christopher Lucas. He was a wealthy landowner who had the sphere cut into 5 pieces. One of those pieces was shaped into a heart and given to the love of his life, who became his wife. It became part of the family and was passed down to all their descendants. As for the other 4 pieces, Christopher sold them off, most were melted down, and could be anywhere.


	18. Outburst at the Talon

"Yeah, I am fine." Christy said, standing up. She was pale, after the voice was yelling at her. I am just tired, after the trip and everything. She smiled slightly, looking away from Clark's curious looks.

"I, uh, forgot to lock the car." Clark said to Lana. _ Why does she hear it? Was Jor-El maybe talking to her, not me? There is more to Christy than led on..._

"You um, want something to drink?" Lana asked, smiling.

"Yeah, sure, and Lana, this is Christy. She is staying with us." Clark said, walking over to Christy.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Lana smiled to Christy then went to get their drinks.

Christy sat down and Clark sat down next to her and whispered quietly. "Did you hear that noise?" Christy nodded silently. "Who are you?" Clark asked and Christy turned away from him. "Jor-El sent you, didn't he???" Clark asked fiercely, thinking about the schemes of his biological father.

Christy looked at him with wide eyes. She shook her head. "He was the one talking to me, wasn't it? He was yelling at me..." Christy was scared. She wanted to return to finally say goodbye. She wanted to spend a week, and then leave. She didn't know it would go like this.

_I cannot do this; I can't come and go as if this is one big playground. I wish I never got the necklace. I will stay my week and leave. Nothing dramatic will happen. I just need to get this-Jor El man to stay away. _

"Tell him to leave me alone... please" Christy pleaded, not wanting to hear it again. Clark looked at her in utter disbelief. _Is this girl from Krypton? How come Jor-El is just not noticing her??? Is she like me? Could it be?_

Lana sat down with them, watching them both curiously. They were both oddly quiet, Christy looking scared and Clark giving her looks.

"And this is the girl who is staying with you?" Chloe asked as she entered the Talon and walked over to them. Clark had told her about Christy staying, but he didn't seem at all happy about it; in fact, he was rather angry at his parents for it.

"Yeah... Chloe, this is Christy." Clark said, looking up at Chloe. They shook hands and Chloe sat down next to Christy.  
"Whoa, did someone die? Everyone seems pretty quiet..." Chloe asked, Lana looked at her and shrugged, not understanding why Christy and Clark were acting so odd.

A loud crash sound was heard and Lana winced. "Excuse me." She stood up and went to go find out what crashed, and to clean whatever it was up.

"Of all places, why choose Smallville?" Chloe asked Christy.

"I have a curiosity in all the strange going-on's, so I decided to check it out." Christy smiled, looking to Clark out the corner of her eye. "But actually, I am going to leave early, in a week. I have rearranged my priorities, and Smallville is a little too intense for me." Christy put her hand to her chest, expecting to feel her necklace, but remembered she had taken it off.

"Well, as long as you are staying at the Kent's, fill me in if you find out the 'big secret of the Kent's'. It has baffled us all." Chloe said, smiling.

Christy laughed and nodded. Clark frowned at Chloe. "I think we should go Christy. I think you should be resting, since you almost fainted."

Christy protested immediately. "Don't even. You heard the noise; you got of the car when we first heard it!"

"Noise? What noise? Clark, what's going on?" Chloe asked, intrigued

"Why did you hear it?" Clark demanded, forgetting the presence of everyone but him and Christy.

"Well why did you?" Christy snapped back.

"It was my father!" Clark shouted.

Chloe's mouth dropped. _I thought Clark's didn't know his father, what is going on?_

"What does he want with me?" Christy shouted right back at Clark.

"I don't know, are you another pawn in his plan to make me "go home"? Or what? I don't know what Jor-El wants with you, but I know I don't want anything to do with him." Clark ran from the Talon, slamming the door. Lana shrieked as the door's glass shattered.

"Christy, what was that? Who is Jor-el? How did he do that with door?" Chloe managed to let out, as everyone stared at the entrance of the Talon.

"I don't belong here! Why did I even come back?! I need continue my life, where I belong. Goodbye Smallville." Christy super-sped from the Talon. Chloe turned to Lana.

"Did you just see that? She disappeared?!?!" Lana nodded meekly. "Let's go to the farm." Lana nodded again as they rushed out the door into Chloe's car.


	19. The Final Chapter

"Who the hell are you?" Clark demanded. "How did you get home so quick?" Christy was packing her bags.

"How do you think?" She snapped.

"Where are you going... are you really from Krypton?" Clark asked, shocked after finally piecing things together.

Christy ran up to him and kissed him passionately. Clark was shocked for a moment, and then melted into her kiss, emotion ran through his body. He recognized her, but he could not remember from where.

"Goodbye Clark. I will watch you forever." She said quietly, then slammed her fist into the box, and slid her necklace. "I want to return home, and I want everyone at the Talon to forget what they saw, especially Chloe and Lana." She looked at him as she started to fade. "I want you to forget all about me Clark, I was stupid to return. I need to continue my life." She disappeared, as Clark's memory faded.

Christy sat on her bed, holding the necklace in her hands. She locked the necklace in her jewelry box, and then someone knocked on her door. "Come in" She called as her close friend, James stepped in.

"You okay Christy? For the past week you have been out of it. I have been so worried about you." He looked at her, his eyes full of care. Christy finally realized that she was stupid to need fake emotions from a Superman, when she had people who cared for her where she belonged. She closed her eyes and leaned over. They kissed.

(Hey everybody, This was the final chapter to this story. Christy's story is over, but if I get enough reviews, the necklace's story can continue, and if you want, I can cross the necklace story over to another subject. Just tell me. I am going to begin a new Smallville story, please read. BYES! Review please!)


End file.
